


The psychiatrist

by GreenPhoenix



Series: The psychiatrist [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ”Revenge is sweet”, season four.  Keller and Beecher are driving everyone mad by not reconciling. Sister Pete gets tired of it and calls for outside help, a friend of a friend who comes highly recommended-Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The psychiatrist

The psychiatrist was a tall, attractive man who wore a very expensive suit. He moved with the grace of a dancer. Well, well. Sister Peter Marie was a nun, but as Keller had proven, she was also a woman. “So who’s my patient?” asked the man, Hannibal Lecter casually.  
“Chris Keller, a classic sociopath, manipulative and dangerous. He’s a killer and yet he’s been depressed lately. Or maybe that’s why”  
“I see. And you can’t help him because?”  
“We have a fraught personal history, doctor Lecter. He manipulated me in order to get to his lover, Tobias Beecher. You should see Beecher also. He’s suffered a great deal in Oz. He was raped by an inmate called Vern Schilinger, and the same man was responsible for his son’s death and his daughter’s kidnapping. Beecher’s also very depressed and in need of counseling.”  
“You said they were lovers. Isn’t that against the rules?”  
“Yes. But we’ve stopped trying to keep them apart. It’s worse when they’re not talking like now. People tend to die as a result”  
“I see. You want a reconciliation to keep the peace”  
“Preferably. I think they’re toxic for each other, but apart they’re worse.” she said and sighed wearily.  
“Very well. Send Keller to see me first”  
This sounded like his kind of thing; perhaps he could learn something and use it on Will Graham.

 

Lecter regarded the muscle-bound man with interest. He didn’t look like someone possessing the kind of cunning Peter Marie had talked of, but appearances could be deceptive he’d learned. Keller’s very blue eyes seemed to come to life, and a feral look passed over the aquiline features. Now he seemed more dangerous, like a panther at rest.  
“So what’s bothering you?” he asked.  
“Why should I tell you?” Keller’s voice was raspy and innately very sensual. He clearly seemed to know its effect on people.  
“Because it means I can help you mr. Keller.” said Lecter formally and took notes in his leather-bound book.  
“Fine. How much do you know?”  
“Peter Marie showed me your file. She told me you and Beecher were arguing and that you would be better off together”  
“Homosexuality is a sin according to the Catholic church, doctor. Why should she say things like that?”  
“She may love the sinner, but not the sin. Also the old Greeks believed love between two men was the noblest form of love anyone could experience. Like Achilles and Patroclus”  
“You don’t say. “ said Keller in his best bedroom voice. The subject was clearly trying to work his not inconsiderable charms on Lecter. He was used to relying on them and they probably always worked. And if they didn’t he could always use brute strength. Clearly this man could be a formidable adversary.  
“In theory” said Lecter and adjusted his tie. “Why didn’t you forgive Beecher? What has he done that’s so terrible?”  
“He’s been fucking other men”  
“I see. Might that not be a way of dealing with grief over his son’s death?”  
“Maybe, I still won’t forgive him for assuming I’d kidnap his son and daughter. I would never do such a thing to his flesh and blood”  
Clearly the subject had some morals. Interesting.  
“That caused a huge rift between you of course. Can’t you see it in your heart to forgive him?”  
“He tried to kill me. Twice.”  
“You broke his arms and legs. Cant you call it even?”  
Dysfunctional was the word.  
“No. He hates me now.”  
“I’m sure he doesn’t mr Keller. I think he’d be happier with you in his life. You do still love him don’t you?”  
“Yes I do. I’ll think about what you said”  
“That’s good mr Keller” said Lecter and wondered if Keller had known Donald Groves, a man with hobbies close to his own heart. Judging by the photo in his file, Groves had been a very attractive man. Pity he was dead.

 

 

Beecher seemed normal enough, but he had tried to kill his lover and bitten off pieces of another inmate’s private parts. He’d even defecated on his rapist. He had more spirit than a first glance would imply. The blue eyes hid many intriguing secrets. He seemed affluent and wealthy, hardly the type for Oz. But here he was.  
“So mr. Beecher would you like to discuss your relationship with mr. Keller?” asked Lecter casually.  
“I don’t know what to say. He hates me now”  
“I’m sure he doesn’t. I’m sure he’s ready to forget the past and move on”  
“Yeah if only. Look I strayed and slept with others. But only to make my sorrow smaller”’  
“Sorrow doesn’t shrink because you abuse yourself mr Beecher. It grows larger with each unloving encounter. You need to find a way to live with yourself.”  
“What if I hate what Oz made me?”  
“Maybe you were unborn, and only now are you being what you always were meant to be”  
“I don’t know what that means”  
“That you need to forgive yourself and move on. That having Keller by your side is better than suffering alone”  
“Maybe so”  
“Did you ever have a problem separating your consensual acts with Keller from the abuse you suffered before?”  
He tried very hard not to imagine Beecher on his knees, taking Keller’s length deep into that sweet and poisonous mouth, heat and suction driving the other man mad with desire.  
“No, never. We always..It was always good with us”  
“If your love is strong enough to survive past abuse then it can see you through this hard time too”’ said Lecter and tried not to think of Will and the rift between them. Ah well, he’d get him back.  
“Yeah. Look I need to talk to Chris about this. I think you’ve really helped me”  
“It’s what I do” said Lecter and smiled. He thought Bencher looked good enough to eat. Pity he’d never find out if it was true. He imagined Beecher with Keller, strength answering strength, hard muscles working together for a joint release. It was all too easy to see the allure they held to each other. He imagined Keller’s lips against Beecher’s pale throat, sucking at the skin and marking his territory. Soon it would be real. It was the least he could do for a fellow predator.

 

 

“Chris..I” began Beecher that night in their pod.  
“You talked to the shrink too, huh?” said Keller as casually as he could.  
“Yes. I think he made a great deal of sense. I’ve done some things I deeply regret and if you could just forgive me..I never stopped loving you”  
“I know that. It just hurt me when you assumed the worst of me. But the shrink had a point..It gets lonely here without you. And I do love you”  
“I love you. I never stopped. God, I’m so sorry”  
“Shh..Kiss me” said Keller and leant in to reclaim his lover. The fancy ass psychiatrist really helped. Keller sensed that he was more than he seemed and he felt a chill pass trough him. It passed soon enough as he and Toby moved together like before. Keller kissed a path down the belly and took his lover’s cock into his mouth. He did all the things he knew Toby liked, and soon enough he felt a salty taste in his mouth. Good enough to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
